Maybe Yes Maybe No
by ZombieSpacePirate
Summary: What if Ezra said no when Kanan asked him to join his crew? What if he let himself go to the dark side? What if he was never able escape? One-shots
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey Everyone!**_

 _ **This is something I was thinking while reading a SWR story.**_

 _ **A what if shot.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

Ezra POV

"Kid, you can either come with me and learn the way of the force or stay here scavenging for parts for the rest of your life."

I want to help people, I want to have a happy life. But I can't, even if I was given a second chance I would just ruin it again. I look at the weapon in my hands. I knew what it was, a lightsaber. Dad used to have one, he used it that night when we got...attacked.

I gesture the lightsaber to him.

"So your coming." He say's as he takes it.

"No."

He looks back at me after disabling the lightsaber and putting it away.

"Why? Kid, you could have a home, food, shelter, everything...you can have a family."

"I know...but I don't want that. I did before but after seeing I can actually have it I just didn't want it I guess." I say shrugging.

He looks at me as if he was confused or concerned.

"Please kid. You can help millions of people! We can defeat the Empire! We can-" I cut him short of his sentence.

"I said NO alright!" I yell.

"The only saving I can do is for myself." It was true, I stole to survive, but every time I tried to help I would get no respect for it, not even a little bit. But I didn't like seeing people get hurt or see there love ones get taken away from the empire like me...

"You gave me a decision and I chose one. So if you can so nicely leave, I got stuff to do." I say as I point to the door.

He was about to speak but stopped. He knew he wouldn't win.

Very well, I hope the next time we come here we wont have to met like we did the first time." He say's as he heads towards the door.

"There wont be a 'next time'. You stay away from me and I'll make sure not to burn any hair left on that weird purple thing."

He doesn't speak, he just nods and goes to the lader. Before he goes down complete to where I wouldn't see him.

"Stay safe kid." He say's before going down the lader out of sight. I go outside and lean against the railing, watching as the man walks back to his ship. I watch as he steps abroad the ramp and look back at me. He looks to the ground and then walks in completely inside the ship, with the ramp closing behind.

A single tear slides down my check as I watch the ship go into space.

I used to cry almost every night because I was cold, that I didn't have a home and food. How it was unfair that this happened to me. How I blamed people for this, how I would always act strong but was weak.

People would say you made a stupid choice, that you had all it right in front of you and all you had to say was 'yes'. Just a simple word that could of changed your future. I plan on staying, becoming a voice on Lothal like my parents and give them hope so they could pass it on to those who trust them and others.

I knew I would see them some other day. hoping we'll met like any other strangers would.

* * *

 _ **Sorry If I confused ya!**_  
 _ **Hoped you enjoyed!**_

 _ **Also I don't know for sure if I should continue this or not so yea...?**_

 _ **Bye Bye!**_


	2. Author Update

**Hello Everyone! ~**

 **So I know its been awhile since I have updated my stories (No Shit Sherlock)**

 **But I do have an explanation for part of the reason why there has been no updates. My dad's computer is broke. The one I been using for awhile. Now it's getting fixed right now.**

 **It needed a new keyboard and touch pad. And a hard disk. For my computer is just needs a hard dick which i didn't turn in to get fix yet.**

 **Second Reason is I lost interest. Just got cable finally but record button no work so I'm gonna go start watching it probably this weekend. Cause I still do love the show just haven't seen it since season 1.**

 **So I will be updating when I get computer back which will probably be the 18th of October.**

 **But I do need answers from you guys. Please review on this story if you want it updated.**

 **I'm posting this on all my stories so please review on the ones you want me to do.**


	3. SWR Ending and Update

Hey Everyone~!

So I don't know if this really counts as an update but we all Star Wars Rebels fans have heard the news, I hope, if you didn't I'm sorry you had to hear from me.

Star Wars Rebels is ending! Sad I know...But hey, there's more Star Wars to come. I was on Facebook, saw the post watch a little trailer where Hera finally kissed Kanan but Kanan saved everyone else lives when The Empire decided to blow up the gas tank. Like holy fuk, my mouth was wide open. How dare you kill him off, but like you know they will do that to our hearts and maybe he's not actually dead. Also if anyone is writing a fanfic where Ezra saves them instead please comment it or PM me please!

Sorry got off topic there.

Okay so, I know I have many stories that have not been updated for the shit of me. I am working on one I really like actually, _A New Start, A New Family,_ totally forgot I had a chapter already written out for it, was about to expires in a few days to so good thing I went on here today. Many people don't seem to be interested in my stories and SWR in general anymore so I'm gonna ask now, what story do you guys want me to focus on, or do you want me to not continue. I only seen first season because of some of you guys knew I had a problem where someone took control of TV. And to be honest I need to be in a mood to watch something.

And maybe I will continue on the other stories too.

I will be posting the next chapter of _A New Start, A New_ a little bit after this, it isn't really lengthy but I also might redo it cause from what I remember it made no sense. So I don't know if I will update it or not. :P

But anyways guys, please comment below if what stories you want me to continue. (This is like your 3rd time asking to do this, you didn't even update the last time.)

I will update this time I promise, also I have been using Archive on Our Own website, took forever to get in, posting some of the stories on here to there. Cause I know some of us go to different websites for a really long time forgetting others. I was on Wattpad for awhile and haven't gone on here for a bit, same thing happen to me again but with Archive on our Own this time.

Sorry for Rambling.

Again! Comment Below!

Love ya all!


End file.
